1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display technology, and in particular to a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and thus have wide applications, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens, making them in a leading position in the field of flat panel displays.
Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal display panel is that liquid crystal molecules are filled between a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate and a drive voltage is applied to the two substrates to control a rotation direction of the liquid crystal molecules in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module to generate an image.
In an active liquid crystal display, each pixel is electrically connected to a TFT, wherein the TFT comprises a gate that is connected to a horizontal scan line, a drain that is connected to a data line arranged in a vertical direction, and a source connected to a pixel electrode. Application of a sufficient voltage to the horizontal scan line would turn on all TFTs that are electrically connected to horizontal scan line, allowing a signal voltage on the data line to write into the pixel. An effect of controlling color and brightness can be achieved by controlling light transmission of various liquid crystal. Gate driver on array (GOA) technology uses an array formation process adopted in the existing thin-film transistor liquid crystal display to make a gate row scan driving circuit on the TFT substrate for realizing a driving process of row-by-row scanning of the gates. The GOA technology may reduces bonding operations for external integrated circuits (ICs), allowing for increasing yield and lowering product cost, and also making it possible to allow the liquid crystal display panel suitable for making slim-bezel or bezel-free display products.
Currently, with the continuous progress of LCDs, a major direction of current development is high PPI (pixels per inch), being thin and light-weighted, and low power consumption. In the state of the art, to increase PPI of a liquid crystal display panel, the stages of GOA circuit arranged inside the liquid crystal display panel must be increased and this increases the product cost. To make a liquid crystal display panel light-weighted and think, the distance of glass cutting edge within the wire laying zone on the periphery of the panel must be reduced, thereby lowering down the capability of the peripheral wiring for resisting electrostatic discharge (ESD) so as to make the product poor and the quality reduced.